Memento
by hiseask17
Summary: A drabble series! Updated every now and then. Mostly Rose&Dimitri.
1. A Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

The first time Rose showered after coming back from the caves, she discovered something.

In the crease between her neck and her shoulder there was a purplish mark. A hickey, or rather, a love bite.

When she realised when it had been made, the tears she'd managed to keep in control for a few hours returned.

At first she just stared at her neck, then she brushed it with her fingers and everything came back. The way his lips had touched her skin and how his fingers had left fire in their path. The way his warmth comforted her and how gentle he was. The absolute bliss they'd reached together.

And then, how he'd fallen when the Strigoi attacked him. The look in his eyes when he realised he wouldn't get up. The pain she'd felt when he never came back. And the aching in her chest that seemed to never lessen.

The next few days whenever she saw the mark, the pain took over for a moment and something flashed before her eyes. She stayed strong though; she had a mission to complete.

**Just something I thought about, thanks for reading : )**


	2. Can I?

_Shit._

I stared down at the floor. _What was I supposed to do? _Could I make Dimitri…?

But maybe that was too much to ask of him. He surely wouldn't want to be seen doing that.

He was Dimitri though and he probably would do anything for me, but this… I'd rather not ask him. It was kind of private after all. I would have to find another way.

Maybe it would make our relationship stronger, if he'd do something like that for me. Prove that nothing could between us, though I was sure we had already realised that.

But it was so embarrassing! And it would show him how bad I was at knowing where things were.

_Put yourself together, Rose!_ Okay, I'd do it.

"Dimitri… Can you go buy a box of tampons?"

**A/N: Soo, I decided to make this into a drabble series, I get so much ideas anyway. I won't update every day, but every now and then, whenever I get inspiration. It'll probably be mostly Rose PoV, but everyone likes that, right? ;)**

**And I'm kind of obsessed with female problems (duh, I go through them every day) so beware :P **


	3. Breaking into romance

It was not really important, it could have waited until the next day, but Hans wanted him to leave the files. You couldn't say he was pleased with getting this mission, because he had heard the other Guardians and he was very vary of going near Hathaway and Belikov's place, especially when they were both home. But, since he was a newbie, he always got the tasks no one else wanted.

He tiptoed over to the door and listened closely. No moaning, did that mean it was safe? Probably not. He decided to just sneak in, put down the files on nearest space and then leave as quietly as possible.

The Guardian pulled his key chain form his pocket and searched for the key he knew went in every lock in the Guardian building. The door did thankfully not make a sound when he opened it.

The inside of the apartment was not as quiet as he thought. The radio was playing some kind of cheesy eighties music and he stopped immediately, not sure if he wanted to know what was happening on the other side of the wall. He peeked around the corner and saw something he had never seen before.

At first, he just saw Belikov in front of the sink in the kitchenette, then he saw Hathaway standing in his arms. Both of them had their hands in the bubbly water and the seemed to be doing the dishes. Belikov murmured something and hardcore Hathaway _giggled_.

It was the cutest thing he had ever seen (except those kittens when he was seven), a couple working together so closely on something as trivial as the dishes.

He backed out quietly, and left the files on the door mat.

The couple broke out laughing.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows, it's nice to know someone likes the thing I do ;)**


	4. It's not awkward

"What?"

"Can you buy some tampons?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I need them."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"No. I'd have to use toilet paper, do you know how much that itches?"

"What? No. Are you sure I have to do it? Isn't Lissa free today?"

"No she isn't, please Comrade… for me?"

"But I don't know which brand or…"

"I'll write it down. Please, Dimitri, you're the best boyfriend ever if you do this."

"…Alright then."

"Thanks so much, I love you!"

**A/N: Voila! Dimitri's reaction :)**


	5. Definitely an emergency

Why was I doing this again? Right, I had a girlfriend too sexy to resist.

I made my way over to the personal care part of the store and looked at Rose's note. The purple box of that brand, okay. I grabbed it and stuffed it under some other items in my basket.

It was not that I was embarrassed by buying this kind of things, it was more because of what people could think I used them for if they didn't know I was in a relationship…with a girl. And I knew the looks you could get. I had bought tampons for my sisters several times, but at least in Baia people knew I lived with only women.

The sympathetic girls were actually the worst. They would look at you with awe and smile. And don't get me started on the cashiers.

I went to stand in the line and tried to hide the box between other things while paying. It didn't work. The heavily made up cashier saw it and gave me a smirk.

"An emergency, huh?"

"Kind of" I gave her the money and was about to get my items when I heard an angry woman whisper behind me.

"Why don't _you_ ever buy that for me?" I glanced at the direction of the voice and saw a moroi woman glaring at a moroi man standing beside her. I smiled inwards and went home.

Rose was very impressed…


	6. The brighter side

It was something she had come to realise that she could not do anything against. She had accepted that it was something she would never experience, at least not with him, but she didn't want it with anyone else. She knew it was for the best, that it would not work out in the long run. But still sometimes she would long for it. A baby. Something that was a part of her and him, something that relied on her.

She would see the happy couples in court and feel hatred against the people who didn't have to live without the thing they wanted the most. But really, a baby was not what she wanted. It was probably the feeling of not being able to do something that was the worst for her. She was used to crush any doubts and do the impossible, but when it was something that being a badass Guardian did not help, she felt useless. Though she knew that she was good as almost everything (except cooking) this one thing that was insuperable broke her.

She would not show anyone, but it was there, the weight of her thoughts. The knowledge that she wasn't invincible. A genetic deficiency had won and there was nothing to. She was bitter for a long time.

Sometimes she tried to look at the bright side of things, but the only thing she could come up with was that they didn't have to buy condoms.

**A/N: I don't know if that made sense. It became much deeper than I planned. I'm sure it's pretty weird, right?**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and 'favouriting' ;)**


	7. Interesting storm

"Can't you wait?" Dimitri shouted from the car. He was sitting inside it to avoid the rain and the wind, but I was sure he would come out as soon as I got into the water.

"No!" I shouted back and kept running towards the lake. I had decided that skinny dipping was a wonderful idea and I sure as hell wasn't going to back down because he didn't want to. We were on a road trip through Pennsylvania during the weekend and when we found a beach I fell in love with the idea of swimming in the rain. We didn't have any bathing suits but since the beach was very deserted, there was nothing wrong with swimming naked, right?

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it behind me on the ground. The water looked oh, so inviting and the waves were a few decimetres high, but it only made it more thrilling to run into. Once I had discarded my jeans I heard footsteps behind me and I smiled to myself, I knew he would come out sooner or later. I pretended not to see him and kept throwing my clothes behind me, getting closer and closer to the water.

When I was at the water's edge, Dimitri had reached me and I could feel that he'd also thrown his clothes somewhere far away. I grabbed his hand and started running into the ice cold water, my wet hair sticking to my neck and shoulders.

I screamed when the water splashed onto my legs and then Dimitri picked me up and ran further out. When the water reached his chest, he let go of me and I disappeared under the surface. I came up gasping for air with my hair in my eyes and charged at him, wanting my revenge.

I got it and _so_ much more, if you know what I mean.

**A/N: Don't you just love cold water? ;)**


	8. They're always in the way

"Well, shit!" I was startled awake by an annoyed call from the bathroom. I blinked a few times and then made my way over to the door.

"You okay, Rose?" I walked a few steps backwards and the door flew open.

"No!" In the opening was Roza, hair ruffled and a panicked look on her face. "I have a _pimple_. A freaking pimple! See?" She pointed at her forehead, but I couldn't see anything. Maybe she was just being nervous, I mean it was her first time going on a raid here at court. Though I didn't get what a pimple had to do with it.

"Why did it have to come _now_? Couldn't it just have waited until tomorrow?"

"I can't see anything, you sure it's really there?" She gave me a murderous glare and dragged me over to the mirror. While pointing at a _tiny_ little spot she gave me a long speech about how I should know not to question women and their skincare.

"Are you sure you aren't overreacting? Is it the raid? It's nothing to worry about, I promise." I looked at her and tried to get something from her expression, but the only thing I saw was that she chewed on her bottom lip, which mostly meant she was contemplating something.

"It's the raid…"

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not nervous, I just… the pimple will make me look younger, I don't want the other Guardians to think I'm incapable." she sighed and turned around, rummaging through the cupboard. I placed my arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"They won't. They know you're amazing and once they see you fight they'll never think anything else."

"Thanks, Comrade"

Let's just say a certain person with a surname starting with 'H' ended up with two more _molnija _marks a few days later.


	9. Yes, it's happening

Rose had known Dimitri would love this movie. There was eighties music (at least kind of) and it was really funny, who wouldn't love it?

She had grabbed her man, put him on the couch with a gigantic bowl of popcorn and started the film. When he saw the opening credits his eyes widened and he turned to stare at her, a terrified look on his face.

"You thought I would enjoy _this_? It's a musical!"

"Yeah, eighties musical."

"Abba was mostly active in the seventies", he arched a brow.

"Same thing. Now, look, the pretty one is singing." She stared a the screen demonstratively and took the popcorn bowl.

After watching the actors run around on a island in Greece for a while, Dimitri found himself caring about the plot and what happened to the girl and her fathers. He comforted Rose when there was a sad song and smiled when the crazy friend climbed roofs.

When the movie was over, he pretended not to care much about it, but the next morning, Rose heard a interesting sound from the shower. She walked closer and realised what it was.

"_Dancing Queen!  
Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Mamma Mia!  
Here I go again!"_

Dimitri was singing Abba.

**A/N: This is the outcome of not knowing which music to listen to and ending up with the **_**Mamma Mia **_**soundtrack :P Abba owns the lyrics to _Dancing Queen _and _Mamma Mia._**


	10. Under the Quilt

**This is the English version of my one-shot _Under the Quilt_**

I could feel my blood rushing through my veins, boiling with lust and love. The warmth from his body under the quilt wrapped around me and it felt truly amazing.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured while he lifted his hand to put a strand of my hair behind my ear. The hand stayed there and his fingers touched my hair carefully. I dared not look him in the eye, so I let my hand discover his chest instead. I knew I was blushing, though I wasn't sure if it was visible. He took a deep breath and I looked up. His dark eyes bore into mine and I could see all the feelings he hadn't expressed before. "If I didn't know better, I wouldn't believe you're real. You're just… magnificent"

His voice held reverence and awe and I really felt beautiful. Not hot. Not sexy. Beautiful. A word no one else had ever used to describe me.

I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't find the words. Instead, I snuggled closer to him and leaned my head against his chest. His heart was beating in there and I wanted it to go on forever. Most of all, I wanted to stay there forever.

Our breaths synchronized and the feeling of his naked skin against mine was as fantastic as always. My whole body felt warm and I tilted my head backwards to look at him. The electricity that flowed between us when our gazes met was so strong I wished I'd never have to leave that bed.

I leaned up, he leaned down and our lips met.

**A/N: My experience in this area is non-existing ;) Review if you liked it and if you know who they are and where they are.**


	11. Something to share

I had a teddy bear no one knew of. It was one of the few things my mother had given me when I was a kid and though I didn't want to admit it, I loved it.

I had used him - because it was a him, I did not know why, but it was so it was - whenever I was sad since I was five. Only when I was alone and hidden under the covers in my bed I could talk to him about my problems and he always soothed me. He wasn't that kind of light, fluffy thing you saw everywhere, he was pretty heavy but small and his fur was the cosiest thing on this earth. The weight of him in my arms and his scent always gave me a sense of safety.

He hadn't been used for a few months when one night I woke up from a nightmare and ached for his comfort. Dimitri was in Palm Springs and I knew I couldn't call him at this hour, so I searched the closet frantically for my teddy.

I grabbed him, lay down under the covers on the bed and buried my face in his fur. The smell was so familiar and my walls broke down.

I cried because of the nightmare, the fact that the bond was gone, the hollow feeling that Dimitri's absence gave me and just because it had been a while since I had last cried. At last I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and didn't feel like shit, so I took it as a good sign and started sleeping with Teddy every night.

Before, it had been really hard to fall asleep and when sleep came, it was always invaded by nightmares. The only thing that had cured that was Dimitri, but when he wasn't here, I had just gone without much sleep for a while. Teddy solved this and I could finally sleep again.

A few weeks later when Dimitri came home from California he found me curled up in a ball with Teddy in my arms. It was an interesting conversation we had, talking about stuffed animals.

Some time later, I returned after a mission with Lissa and I found Dimitri cuddling my Teddy.

**A/N: I am back! With even more unintelligible rambling about random stuff! :D Review if you liked it, or if you think you understand what I was trying to convey with this ;)**


	12. The best excuse

If you are a girl, you have surely long time ago accepted that your breasts will be in the way. You can't sleep on your stomach, banging on your chest like a gorilla is impossible and loose tops without a bra is something you never wear outside of your home.

You have also realised that men don't understand these things, so when your boyfriend is asking you why you can't run with him, you try to go around the topic and give another reason. It can sound like this:

"Roza, get up"

"No, I'm tired"

"Come on, you promised"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like running today"

"If you don't run today, you're not going to run tomorrow either"

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, it's my duty to keep you from neglecting your health"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to lose your form"

*loud sigh*

"It's not that I don't want to, I just… can't"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'd rather not tell"

"Rose, I won't laugh"

"I don't think you'd laugh, I just don't think you would understand"

"I can't understand something I don't know what it is"

*takes a deep breath*

"I can't find a sports bra"

"What? Why would that keep you from running?"

"See? I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"But I don't get it…"

"Running without a bra _hurts_. End of story. Now, let me sleep"

**A/N: I said there would be girl problems in here ;) To the Guest who told me about the banner: I can't change it, I'm probably one of the worst at any kind of technology. I had problem posting my first story here, though that might have been because I didn't understand the directions…  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I wouldn't mind some more :P**


	13. Where it has always been

When the Guardians cleaned Mason's room after his death, they found a box in wrapping paper. On the box, there was a tag with a name: Rose. Since the persons who found the gift knew very well of the friendship between the two novices, they left it in Rose's room.

She saw the familiar handwriting and opened it, though being a little vary of what could be in there. It was a miniature drawer, almost like a jewel case, made of wood with small delicate engravings of flowers and hearts. Attached to the drawer was a letter. She opened it and read:

_Dearest Rose,_

_I made this in handicraft and I since I haven't gotten the opportunity to go shopping, it was the only thing I could come up with as a gift for you.  
I don't know if you will like it, probably not. I mean, you have the Princess who can give you gifts worth of hundreds of dollars.  
And I know, you don't have much jewellery, but there's always something you can put in it. One thing's for sure though. You can put my heart in the first drawer._

_I love You,  
Mason_

**A/N: I just made myself cry : (  
I might have lent the drawer quote from a book by Anita Eklund Lykull (a Swedish author), all rights go to her.**


	14. Don't Stand So Close To Me

That day. When he'd first shown her how to fight properly. When she had tried to surprise him. When he had pinned her a little too long.

It was the best feeling he'd had in a long time, having such a beauty so close to his body. And having seen said beauty in only a bra a few hours earlier didn't help, either.

He wasn't a pedophile, he did not want to do anything with the fiery novice, but she certainly didn't look seventeen. Hell, she looked like a woman.

The dazed look she had gotten was just the cherry on top, _how _was he supposed to keep his cool? When she said that thing; _So um…you got any other moves to show me? _He didn't know whether to start laughing hysterically or just slam his head to the floor. Didn't she know what she did?

He made them get up and they walked out the door, when he heard the song that was playing in the adjoining room.

_Young teacher the subject  
Of school girl fantasy_

Seriously? He'd never hated the eighties so much.

**A/N: The Police owns **_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_**, and if you don't know what's it's about, where have you been?(Google it) Maybe it's just me listening to eighties music…**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means so much! :D**


	15. In the back of your mind

Sometimes opening your eyes is scary, because you do not know what will meet you on the other side of the lids.

You are scared because of the dream you just had. The things your dream made you believe are still making sense and you do not dare opening your eyes, afraid of what might not be there.

Though you can feel their body next to you and their scent filling your nostrils. Their hair on the pillow near your hand and you can hear them snoring lightly. Those things could be part of the dream.

They could be your imagination filling in what it thinks should be there. Maybe there is just a big nothing in the real world. Maybe you are all alone.

When the snores stop, you are sure that whoever was there when you fell asleep have disappeared. That it was just you wishing the snores to be there.

Then you feel breathing on your face and open your eyes of pure shock. You meet their eyes and the dream fades away to return later, right now there is someone who proves against it.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :D I wouldn't mind some more ;)**


	16. Things to keep covered

I took a deep breath and unclenched my fists under the table. Couldn't she have chosen another dress today?

We were on an important political dinner, but I had a hard time focusing on anything related to that topic. Instead I just smiled and changed my expression to whatever matter Lissa talked about, trying to look as if I agreed with her, which I did, don't get me wrong.

The thing was, I could see her bra. Or well, I _had seen _her bra. That was because I was seated beside her, not because of her clothing, though the Council member on the other side of the table seemed to enjoy the tightness of the dress very much.

Anyway, I usually wouldn't be this distracted by a bra and I was not at all staring at her whenever she leaned forward to take a bit of food, but this bra was an exception.

First of all, it was _lace_ (though I didn't get why she would wear that here) and I had a resent memory of her wearing it… and me discarding it to find it under a drawer the next morning.

I made it through dinner without too much trouble and successfully stayed away from Lissa on our way home. When we reached our place, it turned out Lissa had a very special announcement to make and it needed *cough* celebration *cough*, therefore the bra. I knew there was a reason.

**A/N: The ones who can guess what she had to announce will be mentioned in the next chap, just saying ;)**

**And before I forget, if you have anything you'd want me to try to write about, feel free to ask me to! :D**


	17. Everyone's experienced it

I wanted Rose to have friends, don't get me wrong, but I didn't like how 'friendly' this guy was. She didn't do anything, but he seemed to have missed out when she subtly held her distance.

He was sitting a little bit too close for my liking and I saw the way he moved his gaze on her body. Didn't he have any respect for women? Now he touched her _hand. _Too far, man. Too far.

I watched them where they stood at the bar and smiled when I saw Rose move away from him. The smile dropped when she walked back to our booth and he followed, appreciating her backside on his way. That almost made it. I saw our colleagues look at me with amused smiles and unclenched my fists.

Rose sat down beside me and kissed me on the cheek. I smirked inwards when I saw the creep gulp.

"What's up, Comrade? You look a little tense."

"It's nothing." She arched her eyebrows and leaned closer to my ear to whisper: "Are we jealous?" I grunted as answer and I felt her smile on my ear.

"You know I love you. I just wanted to see this guy's face when he saw you" she kissed me again before continuing talking to our friends. I hung an arm around her shoulders and smirked at the poor guy. Roza was mine.

**A/N: To **_**RoseLissaBelikova **_**and **_**Roza-Dimka-Reader**_**, I hope you enjoyed! ;) And you both guessed right, together with **_**Twilight407501**_**, Lissa announced her pregnancy! Though that moroi fighting law was a really good idea.**


	18. Gotcha!

Lissa and I lounged in the couch in her suite. No, we weren't lounging on the couch, we were in it. That was because Lissa had the softest cushions in history.

We talked about her wedding, though nothing was official yet, and at that moment, we were on the topic 'first dance songs'.

"I want it to be a slow song, but not too slow, because then it will be boring to watch" she said and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Yeah, something cute but good…" I'll admit it, I didn't have a clue why _I _was helping her with this, I just said things and let her think about it.

"What about this song… _Every Breath You Take_? It is slow, but not too slow, and it's good"

"And the lyrics are about watching each other at all times, perfect?"

"Yeah, I'll write it down" she opened her laptop.

"You can't have _that_ song!"

We both turned towards the other couch and the mountain of pillows the voice had come from. I moved closer to Lissa and put my hand on the gun at my waist.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, shut it. It's only me" someone rose from the pillow mountain and we were able to see who it was.

"Adrian! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I slept here, remember?" Lissa's eyes widened and she opened her mouth. "No, I didn't hear you and Christian going at it, I was sleeping" he rose and walked towards the doors, smoothing out his clothes on the way.

"But why did you do that?"

"I fell asleep in the sofa while their engagement party, and obviously no one found me" he had reached the door and put his hand on the handle. "Just don't use that song, okay? No one wants to hear about stalkers on weddings"

"What?!"

**A/N: I know, I used this in my other story **_**Keep on Hoping,**_** and I know that it's all human so Adrian shouldn't know what's said in there, but Adrian is awesome, so I think he would have known anyway ;)**

**More than 50 reviews! OMG! That's amazing! Keep them coming :P**


	19. Heaven is a piece of skin

You know how a couple can have a 'thing' they do? Dimitri and I never really agreed on a 'thing', but he figured on his own.

I had heard of couples saying 'Okay', couples having special handshakes or hugs and I always thought it was really cute. That was until Dimitri started doing his thing.

At first it was just something I didn't think too much of, a random thing that happened, but then he repeated it and I thought he was just getting obsessed with that part of my body. You would think it was stroking my hair, since I am convinced he loves it more than me sometimes, but it wasn't. I think he wanted something that was a little bit more discreet. Something he could do without anyone else noticing.

And boy, did he do it all the time. Driving the car, eating dinner, while Guardian meetings, watching TV, cuddling in bed.

It took a while for me to notice, but then I started doing the same thing. He was very much aware.

Now you're wondering what this thing might be. I'll tell you. We stroke each other's knees.

I know, it doesn't sound romantic at all, but do you know how soft the skin on the inside of your knee is? Let me tell you, it's heaven.

**A/N: Anyone got the TFIOS reference?! That book's AMAZING…**

**I don't know where this came from, I tried to wait with updating until I got some real inspiration, but this turned out very different from what I imagined. **

**Thanks for reviewing! (Please do it again!)**


	20. In his mind

Sometimes when I was away from her, I would just stop whatever I was doing and think of her. The small things that no one else seemed to have noticed.

Like how tiny her toenails were. I hadn't really seen that until she said she would paint them and I was forced to look at the result. They were so adorable. Her toes were normal sized, but the nails were _so_ small. Which is a little weird, because the nails on her fingers are sort of long and big.

And how her eyes glittered. They were dark brown, but sometimes I swear I saw gold in them, and in particular lights, they seemed black.

How the corner of her eye would crinkle when she laughed really much and that little snort noise she sometimes made when she had laughed for a long time. How embarrassed you could see was then, but she didn't show it. I just knew by the way she would close her eyes for a moment.

The way she would look at me after we made love or kissed.

The birthmark under her breast.

How smooth the upsides of her feet were and how callused the undersides were.

The way her pillow smelled.

How she would always kick of her blankets and cuddle close to me.

Those thinking moments always ended with a long phonecall.

**A/N: I thought the 20:th chap needed more fluff then usual, so I just wrote. ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Other things to cover

Bam!

"Ohh…"

Bam!

"Nghh…"

Bam!

"Oh my God!"

Bam!

"Faster!"

Bam! Bam!

After hearing those sounds every night for five days, the woman decided to do something about it. She was here on vacation, not to get less sleep then at home.

The next day, she studied the couple next door closely. She knew who they were because she had seen them go in and out of their room on several occasions. She had also seen and heard them on their balcony.

At the pool a few hours later, she went to confront the couple about their late night activities. Only they were not just heard late at night, they were heard pretty much all the day.

You might think this was a bit rude, it wasn't the couple's fault that the hotel's walls were so thin, but the woman had already asked for a new room and there was no unoccupied at the moment. And she didn't want to change the view she in her current room.

On her way to them, she noticed something. Both of them lay on sun chairs, holding hands and talking lightly, but what the woman had not seen before was the scars that covered their bodies. The man had a circular scar over his heart and the woman had a long scar covering her heart, as if she had had surgery. Then there were lots of small scars all over their arms, shoulders, stomachs and legs.

The woman stopped in her tracks, what had happened to them?

Before she had time to turn around and walk back to her own sun chair, the woman in the couple noticed her staring. She rose and walked up to the woman who was still frozen in place.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" The woman without scars blinked and hurried to answer. Those scars looked even more terrifying close up.

"No, I was just going to ask if that's your husband? You're such a gorgeous couple and I couldn't help to wonder." The other woman's face lit up with a full smile.

"Yes, we're actually here on our honeymoon." The unmarried woman felt even worse for wanting to destroy their vacation. The couple seemed to have gone through enough trouble without having to have their honeymoon ruined by a middle aged, whiny woman.

"So nice! I'm going to go, I'm just too nosy for my own good."

"Oh. It's nothing. Bye!" the other woman walked back to her husband, taking his hand and answering his question.

Our narrator went to find a store that sold earplugs.

**A/N: I've had this in my head for a while now, so I thought I could write it down. I hope you liked it! :D**

**Is there anyone who can tell me a story where Romitri look at each other's baby pictures? I got a Romitri craving earlier, but couldn't find any ;)**


	22. Pillow talk

If I told you Dimitri and I were lying on a bed stark naked, what would you think we were doing? I bet you would say that we're all over each other and 9/10, that's the case. But when it's too hot to function and even the blankets make you sweat like a pig, you don't want to be closer than two feet to anyone.

After a long, hot and horrible day at work, that was how we were lying, trying to sleep. As far from each other as possible and arms and legs spread out. I felt ridiculous, but the heat was too much bear.

You might say: Open a window, that'll make everything cooler! But no, that's not an option. Have you forgotten that we sleep while the sun is up? Our room was like a freaking sauna and the damned fan was broken, there was nothing we could do except closing the window lids. Not that it helped.

"Imagine of someone came in right now" Dimitri said just as I was drifting off to sleep.

"Why would they do that? Everyone but the people on patrol is asleep anyway." I looked at him, it was unusual for him to start a random topic like that and I wondered what had made him think about it. I changed my tone slightly and spoke again.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just thought about what I'd do if that happened."

"Okay…?"

"What'd you do?"

"Throw the blankets over us, I guess. You?"

"I'd shove off the bed so you were on the floor and then lie on my stomach, moving as fast as Edward Cullen."

"What?!"

"But I guess I shouldn't shove you, you could get hurt…"

"Dimitri, what are you talking about? Do you have a sunstroke?"

"Um, no!"

The way he was talking was so weird, as if he was drunk. But I knew for a fact that it wasn't the case so I turned to look at him and saw that he was asleep. He'd been sleep talking, having a sleep conversation. I teased him with that for several months until I found a new thing to tease about.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for my absence, but I just didn't feel like writing when my parents were literary looking over my shoulder, watching me. :/ But now I'm back and I have several ideas so I hope to update every day in the next five days! Yay! ;)**

**Shoutout to the Guest that came up with an awesome solution to all the scars in the previous chap (I honestly didn't think much about them)! :D And to answer the other Guest's question; the PoV was just some random human woman and the couple was Rose and Dimitri.**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me your opinions in a review! :D**


	23. The newbie's perspective

"Ready. Set. Go!"

I set off as fast as I could, shoving trough the crowd to get some free space to run in. It was the annual Guardian tests at Court and it was my first time being in them, so I was excited to show off my awesomeness.

We were supposed to run as many laps as possible in half an hour and the technicians had some advanced stuff to keep track of them. I didn't get how the things worked, but I was told not to worry about it.

After a while running, I realised that I was one of the fastest this far, at least I was in the front of a big group of Guardians that seemed to contain pretty much everyone participating. The best thing though, was that I ran behind Hathaway. I got to see her muscles flex while she ran and how her butt moved in her tight shorts and that long, sexy hair swaying with every step. I was damn happy.

She and some tall dude I later recognised as Belikov - the God, were running past each other all the time. She ran ahead and shouted at him; "What'ya doing back there, Comrade?"; and he would run past her, smirking at her on the way. I figured they were just very competitive and friendly towards each other, but saw no one else doing the same so I guess they were weird but good.

When we finished the running part - Belikov and Hathaway were both in the top 5 - we went on to physical. I think it went good, though I really don't enjoy working out when people watch.

Then we went on to combat. We were pared up with ten persons to fight against and we had as much time as needed. We didn't fight ten persons a the same time, but it sure felt like it when you fought them with three minutes break. After I finished my fights, which went well, I made my way towards a crowd watching another fight. I thought it was a fight between two tall, muscle-y dudes, but no, it was Hathaway and Belikov who danced like freaking cobras for _half an hour, _until someone told them to stop. I understood why they called Belikov a God, but why Hathaway wasn't obeyed like a Goddess was beyond me.

The last part of the tests was sleeping in the same room as other people of different sexes. That meant I had to sleep in a bunk bed standing in a room with four other bunk beds and on top of that, we would be attacked some time under the night. One of the two persons in each bed played Moroi and the other in the pair was supposed to protect them under the attack. When the attack was over, the person who played Moroi was part of the team that attacked the next room.

I was the Guardian in my pair, so I just focused on being alert while my 'Moroi' slept. After about an hour, I heard creaking and thought the attack was near, so I shifted in my bed, ready to jump up and protect. When there was no more sound for a minute, I figured it must have been something else, but then I heard a bed squeaking and a groan, followed by a kissing sound. Someone mumbled; Not now; and then it was quiet. I tried to remember which persons was in the room and who of them who would start kissing each other.

When the attack finally came, I saw a long hair and a tall figure shooting up from a bed in the direction of the kissing noise. They could be no other than Belikov and Hathaway.

I fought for my Moroi and then went back to sleep, having done my part, but I heard one of the bosses scolding Hathaway outside. It was too interesting to not listen so I went quiet.

"What were you doing in your Moroi's bed? I understand that you and Guardian Belikov are in a relationship, but I thought you were professional enough to keep that behind closed doors."

"We weren't doing anything, I was just enacting reality. Trying a different scenario, you know." That comment made my respect for her shoot to the skies. She was now the God of the female Guardians.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I watched football and then my parents said it was too late to have the computer on : ( **

**I seriously don't know where this came from, but I hope you like it! Maybe it was a little bit OOC, but that's how it went ;)**


	24. It's everywhere

I was cuddled up against Dimitri on our couch, leaning *sleeping* on his arm. As we were watching football, I might not have been entirely asleep, but I was really tired so whenever they shouted something about an enormous chance to shoot a goal, I would groan incoherently in Dimitri's shoulder. He would laugh at me and then I would groan more which ended with a little kiss or two, because apparently I was adorable when I was half unconscious.

Something on the screen caught my eye and I straightened a bit to see better.

"Did the goalie just take the throw in? Near his goal?" Dimitri didn't bother to answer. "Why would he do that? Soon all the goalies will do it and then they'll run to the other side of the field to take a free kick."

I expected him to tell me that no, that has never happened and will never happen, but when he still didn't say anything…

"Don't tell me they've done that too? I thought the goalie should watch the goal, not play all the other players' roles. What will they do next? Shoot the penalties?" I huffed and waited for Dimitri to acknowledge my sarcasm. He didn't.

"Seriously? That goalie could go up and take a penalty in the end? That has happened?"

"Yes, could we focus on the game now? It's kind of interesting actually." Was that _sarcasm_? Dimitri was sarcastic, to me? I was so shocked that I kept quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you think cutie goalie will do that this match?"

"Maybe, but do you really want that to happen? I thought you were tired."

"I am. But if there's some amazingly awesome goals perhaps we could celebrate?" I tried my best to keep an innocent face and when I noticed him tense, I knew I had won. I crept even closer and rested my head in his lap.

"_It's a goal! Oh my, was it pretty!"_ I shot up.

"Offside, doesn't count!"

"_The referee says it's offside and…" _

"I'm freaking psychic!"

**A/N: That's a re-tell of yesterday for my part ;) though I had my parents instead of Dimitri : ( Damn shame.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you know how much they mean :D**


	25. The importance of

A hand started stroking my hip, moving down over my butt and then up again. I knew what he was suggesting.

"No"

"Roza…" There was a seductively teasing tone in his voice, as if he thought I was playing with him. I wasn't.

"I said no."

One of the things I loved the most about Dimitri was that he respected me and my opinions. Not like other guys who said they did, but in the end just didn't give a shit. Dimitri would never make me do anything I didn't want to do. He would never try to change me from the person I was, just because he wanted me to change.

There was other guys who, when a girl said no, would press the matter until she caved in. Some even went further and forced themselves onto their partners. But Dimitri wasn't like that.

I heard the bed squeak when he moved closer and put an arm around my waist, our usual falling asleep position. I felt his head move and then he pressed a kiss to my ear.

"Goodnight, Roza"

**A/N: A short but important one. Thanks for all the positive-ness you give by reading, following, 'favouriting' and reviewing! :D**


	26. Seriously, Don't Stand So Close To Me!

Dimitri was stunned. The creature in front of him was so beautiful it hurt to tear his eyes of her, and therefore, he didn't. While he stared at her like a love-sick teenager who sees his first pair of breasts, he tried to figure how someone so gorgeous and stunning go become even more so.

Most of the time when Dimitri was with her, she would have no make up or just lip-gloss and mascara and the first time he had ever seen her in real life, she had just come out of bed. So even though Dimitri considered her as the most beautiful woman in the world, he had never seen her at her best.

Now he did, and he was having a _hard _time keeping himself in control. That dress. How it clung to her body and showed of her delicious curves. Her hair, falling down her back like a waterfall of dark, silky locks.

And the make up. Mascara and eyeshadow made her eyes seem bigger than they were, which also made her look like an exotic model. Her shimmering lipstick made her lips look like the most alluring fruit and Dimitri found himself fantasising about all sorts of things, mostly not involving any clothes.

When Rose and her friend, who was walking too close to her, but that might be good because Dimitri himself couldn't steady her, had walked off to the commons, he heard the song that was being played. The only thing he could think was; _Seriously?_

**A/N: I'm trying to write more, but it's hard since I have an unhealthy addiction to a Youtuber. I'm sorry :/ **

**THANK YOU! :D By the way, what do you think about the chapter titles I put up? **


	27. Big butts in jeans

"What do you think about these?"  
"I think they look good"  
"I don't know, my butt seems so big…"  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"No, not in this case"  
"Well, I don't mind…"  
"You pig! Maybe I should try another pair…"

"Wow… Those look great!"  
"Your opinion doesn't count, you're a man"  
"Hey! Why did you ask me before then?"  
"'Cause you should be a supportive boyfriend and tell me I look great at all times"  
"I do that!"  
"Perhaps, but I wanted to test you"  
*sigh*

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating and for the fact that this one is really short and not that good :/ **

**I hope you enjoyed it anyways! :D**


	28. Different mornings, different pains

Dimitri was a tall guy. Really tall. And everyone knew that. But what they didn't know was how his morning were.

Most people like to stretch when they wake up. Dimitri does too. But whereas other people stretch in bed, Dimitri has to stand up. And that feels like a very annoying thing to do when you wake up and have the most brilliant woman on earth lying beside you. You'd rather stay in bed and, if you know she has had at least eight hours of sleep and that it isn't her day off, maybe wake her up with some nice morning cuddling. Preferably with lots of kisses at random places near her head. Who knows what that could lead to, right?

You know why he can't stretch in bed (he's too tall), but do you know how much it hurts to hit your knuckles and toes in a headboard/feetboard (Spell check tells me that word doesn't exist, but… now it does)? If you don't, then let me inform you, it hurts like a mother******.

Since Dimitri had been tall for a considerable amount of time, he had learned not to stretch. But sometimes the cat (cough*dachshund*cough) in him did it anyway. That made him wake Rose with a string of Russian curses and she would first glare and then laugh a little bit at how it always happened when she needed sleep. After that he'd make up for waking her, if they had time. Most of the time, they didn't, but that certainly did not stop them from trying.

**A/N: Another random one that probably doesn't even make sense, but I want to thank all the new favourites and follows I've gotten (on all my stories)! I have a small dance party every time I get a new one :P **

**Thanks and au revoir!**

**PS. Do you think we can get to 100 reviews until next time? I swear on my laptop that I'll update as soon as we get there :D**


End file.
